Confrontation
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Inspiré par une image venant du promo de l'épisode 8x21. Naomi et ses anges cherchent toujours la tablette, et cette fois Castiel est prisonnier de sa famille. L'heure de la confrontation réelle sonne.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS créé à partir d'une des images de la promo de "The great escarpist" J'ai pensé que l'écrire serait une bonne idée. C'est l'image où Naomi s'approche dangereusement de Castiel qui est entouré de deux autres anges.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Naomi et sa garnison étaient arrivées rapidement. Castiel avait alors su qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser sa Grâce. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes pour que la garnison arrivent : 2 hommes, l'un habillé de noir, l'autre de gris, étaient apparus et avaient endormi tous les clients du restaurant. L'Ange Déchu n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Heureusement il n'y avait que le barman et quelques clients seulement. Essayant de fuir, Castiel fut repoussé par les 2 anges. Ils étaient plus forts que lui et l'avaient pris par les bras, le balançant ensuite dans l'arrière du restaurant. C'est là qu'une femme était arrivée et leur avait dit de le tenir sans le blesser.

Castiel avait relevé la tête. Il connaissait cette femme. Elle portait un costume gris. Comme les Anges. C'était un ange. Son visage lui était familier, cependant il ne savait pas d'où il la connaissait. Presque tous les anges qu'il connaissait étaient morts de sa main, et elle n'en faisait pas partie.

-Il faut se dépêcher, Naomi. Les frères Winchester vont le retrouver. Crowley a sans doute déjà eu vent d'où ce trouve le traître.

Ainsi c'était elle. Naomi. L'ange qui l'avait manipulé, qui l'avait fait tué Samandriel, son petit frère si innocent. C'était elle qui lui avait ordonné de tuer Dean.

-Ne l'appelle pas traître, Lehahiah. Les frères Winchester arriveront dans beaucoup de temps. Nous aurons le temps de l'interroger. Assure toi que personne ne nous voit, demanda calmement l'ange féminine, observant les lieux.

Castiel suivit son regard, alors qu'un de ses frères le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de partir. Il vit alors qu'elle scrutait les caméras. Ces dernières semblèrent s'arrêter soudainement.

-Je préfère que nos conversations restent privées, expliqua Naomi, fixant ensuite Castiel, lequel l'interrogeait du regard.

Lehahiah revint alors et scruta aussi l'endroit avant de se tourner vers celle qui semblait le commander.

-Il n'y a personne pour le moment.

-Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

-Quoi que vous me vouliez, saleté d'anges, je ne vous donnerais aucune information ! jura Castiel, prit d'un soudain courage.

Un 1er coup l'atteint au visage. C'était l'ange aux habits noirs. Il était vraisemblablement mécontent par l'insulte.

-Tu oses nous dire cela, traître d'ange ?! Tu vas nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir où nous arracherons une à une tes plumes, c'est clair ?!

-Vas-y, fais le, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! jura Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui lançant un regard de défi.

-Messieurs, je vous prie, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer ! Castiel, j'aimerais que tu comprennes, commença Naomi.

-Que je comprenne quoi ? Laissez les frères Winchester tranquilles, laissez-moi tranquille !

-Evite de m'interrompre, Castiel, s'il te plaît. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des frères Winchester, bien que j'aurais envie d'en parler à vrai dire, parce que ça les concerne.

-Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille, Naomi ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous m'avez manipulé ? Pourquoi vous me cherchez tant ?!

-Tant de questions, mon frère, tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre pour le moment.

-Naomi, cessons de le ménager ! Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter ! rappela l'ange aux habits noirs.

Il regarda Castiel, et lui donna un coup subitement, faisant gémir l'ange.

-J'espère pour toi que tu es plus un ange qu'un humain, car tu risqueras d'y perdre du sang, traître ! cracha-t-il, redonnant d'autres coups à Castiel.

Ce dernier supporta la douleur. Pourquoi lui faisait-on mal ? On ne l'interrogeait même pas...il regarda Naomi du coin de l'œil et vit que celle-ci s'était détourné.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Je te préviens, traître, si tu refuses de nous dire où elle est, tu souffriras encore plus ! maugréa l'ange noir, frappant de son poing le visage de l'autre ange déchu.

-Cela suffit, Yehuiah. Il ne faut pas le blesser de cette manière.

-Mais Naomi, tu sais qu'il ne nous dira tout que sous la torture.

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas toi qui prends les décisions. Il mérite peut être de souffrir, mais ce n'est pas encore son heure. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi faire.

Naomi se retourna vers Castiel, lequel saignait du nez. Il crut soupçonner de la pitié dans le regard de son aînée, mais en fit abstraction. Elle n'était rien de moins ou de plus que son ennemie.

-Ne me vois pas comme cela s'il te plaît, Castiel. Plus vite tu coopéreras, plus vite nous disparaitrons de ta vie, crut-elle bon de dire.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Naomi ? cracha-t-il hargneusement.

-Je...nous voulons savoir où tu as caché notre tablette.

-J'aurais dû me douter que vous la cherchiez encore, se lamenta un instant l'ange.

Etait-il bête ? Les anges le chassaient et le cherchaient pour mettre la main sur la tablette des anges. Celle qu'il devait protéger de Naomi...et de Dean...il ne savait pourquoi il devait la protéger des deux êtres, la tablette le lui avait commandé sans doute, mais il était incapable de savoir pourquoi ou comment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'objet si précieux lui avait permis d'échapper au contrôle de l'ange féminin qui se tenait devant lui. Mais il n'était pas si sûr que cela de lui avoir échappé. Après tout, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait peut être toujours une emprise sur lui...

-Castiel, je vais être franche avec toi. J'essaye de t'éviter de grandes souffrances. Mes frères ne sont pas très patients tout comme moi. Ils veulent te faire payer toutes tes erreurs. J'ai peine à les contenir parfois. J'ai peine à me contenir. En ce moment nous avons tous envie de te blesser. Mais l'une de nos...vertus...s'avère être le Pardon, c'est pourquoi nous ne te brisons pas encore. Ca pourrait changer rapidement si tu ne coopères pas, expliqua doucement Naomi, lui parlant comme à un enfant.

Mais c'était ce qu'il était, comparé à elle. Castiel la soupçonnait d'être très âgée. Et très puissante. Peu d'anges pourraient faire ce qu'elle lui faisait. Mais il revint à la réalité, ce n'était pas le moment de s'échapper dans ses souvenirs. Il risquait de perdre quelques plumes, ou bien sa Grâce, mais au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait de ne rien dire ! Il préféra écouter cette petite voix, car c'est le conseil que Dean lui aurait donné. Dean...en y repensant, Castiel reprit du courage. Tant pis pour ses ailes, il allait souffrir mais il souffrirait pour ne pas trahir la tablette et les frères Winchester.

-Je ne vous dirais rien sur la tablette. Vous pouvez vous mettre vos menaces où je pense ! ne put-il pas se retenir de grogner.

L'effet fut immédiat : les 2 anges masculins le rouèrent de coups durant plusieurs minutes, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Castiel gémit de douleur. Il aurait presque juré s'être cassé quelque chose...

-Tu n'en as pas marre de résister, traître ?! jura un des anges, sous le regard de Naomi et de Castiel.

-Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirais rien sur la tablette. Je ne peux rien vous dire ! laissa échapper l'ange meurtri.

Naomi fronça alors les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son si jeune frère disait ?! Elle le somma de lui en dire plus !

-Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! La tablette doit rester loin de toi ! Tu vas t'en servir pour contrôler le Paradis !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Dis-moi tout sur la tablette, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler. Est-ce qu'elle a une emprise sur toi ? demanda la femme, fascinée par la révélation de son frère.

Ce dernier jura. Il laissa une fois de plus sa bouche s'ouvrir, et quelques mots en énochian en sortirent. Naomi parut contrariée, et s'avança vers lui. Les deux autres anges le tenaient toujours, il ne pouvait pas reculer, ni faire le moindre mouvement. Il était prisonnier une fois de plus.

-Durant 1 an, Castiel. Durant 1 an j'ai fais en sorte de rebâtir le Paradis, de lui redonner sa splendeur d'avant. Durant 1 an j'ai essayé de réparer les erreurs que tu as commises. J'ai sacrifié je ne sais combien de mes frères et sœurs pour te faire revenir, pour que tu m'aides à réparer tes stupides erreurs. Alors ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas défaire tout ce que j'ai eu peine à reconstruire, tout ce que nous avons eu peine à reconstruire ! Je ne te laisserais pas tout détruire à nouveau. Je ne laisserais plus aucun de mes frères, plus aucune de mes sœurs mourir par ta faute. Tu as déjà trop de sang sur les mains. Tu as assez fait souffrir le Paradis. Alors donne moi la tablette, apporte la moi !

Castiel fut touché par les paroles de l'ange. Il voyait sa colère. Elle lui reprochait toutes les choses qu'il avait fait, et elle avait sans doute raison de le faire. Il était le seul responsable de la mort de plus de la moitié de sa famille, de leur famille. Mais ce que Naomi faisait pour tenter de sauver le Paradis n'était pas juste. Elle ne pourrait jamais réussir en manipulant les autres anges...

-Je...je regrette, Naomi...je ne peux pas te donner la tablette. Je ne veux pas. Tu en ferais un mauvais usage. Si le Paradis va trop loin, les humains n'auront aucune défense contre les anges, se sentit-il obligé de dire la vérité.

La femme serra violemment les poings. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle sur elle-même. Ce traître lui parlait de protéger le Paradis d'elle, et de protéger les humains du Paradis, mais que savait-il du mot protéger ?! Lui qui avait tué des milliers d'anges...des milliers de membres de sa propre famille !

-Tu sais, Castiel, j'avais beaucoup de jeunes frères et sœurs dans ma garnison. Auparavant ce n'était pas moi qui commandais. Lorsque tu t'es pris pour notre Père, beaucoup sont morts. Certains sont morts sous mes yeux. Et moi je te voyais, te tenant fièrement et droit, comme si tu étais vraiment Dieu, comme si nous te devions absolument tout. Et lorsque tu es parti, je n'ai pas pu sauver la moitié de mes frères et sœurs. Ils sont tous morts...presque tous. C'était dans notre partie commune. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qui restait, j'ai vu tous ces corps allongés sur l'herbe. Toutes les plumes noirs de nos ailes qui s'envolaient. J'ai vu la peur sur le visage de mes frères, de mes sœurs. Tu n'as pas idée de comment c'était là-bas. C'était l'Enfer. Les survivants ne savaient plus quoi faire.

-Je sais le mal que j'ai fais au Paradis, Naomi. Je sais que tu veux me culpabiliser, user de mes sentiments pour me tromper. Pour que je te révèle où est la tablette des anges. Mais je ne céderais pas. Je me suis repenti, j'ai réparé mes erreurs. Aujourd'hui le Paradis ne m'en veut plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Etais-tu là quand nous avions besoin d'aide ? Etais-tu là quand nous avons essayé de reconstruire le Paradis ?! J'aurais été tenté de te manipuler pour que tu me dises où est cette fichue tablette, mais mes mots sont sincères. Je veux que tu prennes conscience du mal que tu nous as fais, que tu as fais au Paradis. Je veux que tu vois ce que nous avons dû faire pour reconstruire tout ce que tu avais anéanti.

-Ma sœur, ne te rends-tu pas compte qu'il te fait perdre du temps pour en gagner ?! Les frères Winchester ne sont pas loin et Crowley va aussi arriver ! Achèves-le que nous puissions récupérer notre tablette ! Ensuite nous pourrons détruire les Winchester et les démons !

-Non, je vous interdis de toucher à Sam et Dean ! cracha Castiel, forçant pour se libérer de l'emprise des deux anges qui le maintenaient genoux au sol ! Il regarda Naomi dans les yeux, lui demandait de le laisser s'en aller.

-Il nous a fait souffrir, montrons lui ce que c'est que de perdre sa famille ! proposa Lehahiah.

-Non, mon frère. Nous ne nous vengerons pas ainsi sur lui. Notre Père veut que nous pardonnions.

-Mais ce qu'il nous a fait est impardonnable ! Il parlera si nous blessons Dean Winchester.

-**NON** ! cria Castiel, avant de se prendre un coup dans le visage !

Il retomba au sol, la tête l'ayant heurté en 1er. Du sang s'échappait de son nez et de ses tempes. Les deux anges qui le tinrent le lâchèrent brusquement. Ils regardaient à présent Naomi, qui avait tous les pouvoirs. Castiel, alors qu'il commençait à s'évanouir lentement, vit son regard. Elle culpabilisait. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer...au fond peut être devrait-il la croire ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était protéger le Paradis. Mais elle était aussi dangereuse. Elle pouvait contrôler les anges. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire pleinement confiance. Si elle aurait la tablette en sa possession, le Paradis pourrait devenir un enfer pour leur famille.

-Laissez-moi seule avec lui quelques minutes et vérifiez que les humains sont toujours inconscients, ordonna Naomi à ses frères, lesquels suivirent son ordre sans broncher.

Une fois qu'ils furent seulement eux deux, la femme s'avança vers l'ange déchu et s'agenouilla auprès de lui, lui prenant le menton entre les doigts et posant une main douce sur ses joues. Castiel sentit la Grâce de sa grande sœur le soigner. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?!

-Malgré toute la haine que je te porte en ce moment même, quelque chose m'empêche de te tuer.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il faiblement, n'ayant même pas la force de retirer la main qui caressait à présent ses joues soignées.

-Parce que tu me le rappelles...tu me rappelles Samandriel, et tant de mes frères et sœurs.

Au nom de son petit frère qu'il avait lui-même assassiné, Castiel se tendit.

-Pourquoi m'avoir ordonné de le tuer ?!

-Chut Castiel, ne te mets pas en colère. Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Samandriel était corrompu par Crowley. Je me devais d'intervenir. Les traîtres ne sont pas acceptés au Paradis.

-Mais Samandriel a été forcé de tout dire, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Tu l'as tué parce qu'il te gênait.

-Crois-moi Castiel, de tous les anges de ma garnison, Samandriel était le plus gentil, et celui que j'aimais le plus. Nous sommes des anges, Castiel. Ne l'oublie pas. Nous nous devons de résister aux tortures, aux maux que nous font subir les humains ou les démons. Si pour protéger le Paradis et toutes les âmes qui y sont nous devons mourir, alors nous mourrons. Nous sommes des guerriers, des soldats de Dieu. Et si je dois te tuer pour protéger notre famille, alors je le ferais.

-Tu n'obtiendras jamais la tablette par la force, Naomi. Ils te tueront, Dean et Sam te tueront !

-Tu as trop confiance en eux, Castiel. J'espère pour toi que c'est eux qui te trouveront en 1er, parce que si c'est Crowley, tu souffriras davantage que tu n'as souffert avec nous. Et si tu vis encore, alors tu sauras où nous trouver pour nous remettre ce qui nous appartient, déclara Naomi, lâchant son frère.

Celui-ci laissa passer un gémissement de douleur. Il interpella Naomi avant qu'elle ne parte cependant.

-Naomi ! Je sais pour vous et Crowley !

La femme se retourna rapidement et lui lança :

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien à propos de lui, de moi. Bonne chance Castiel, et que nos chemins ne se croisent que lorsque tu m'auras rapporté la tablette et que tu auras réparé tes erreurs. Tu ne reviendras au Paradis que lorsque tu auras tué Dean Winchester.

* * *

**OS fini. Je l'ai un peu remanié car je l'avais écris il n'y a pas très longtemps et posté, mais j'ai vu des fautes et le tralala donc je me permets de le corriger^^ Bien sûr, les anges avec Naomi sont Esper et Ion! Et les pauvres clients sont bien morts...**

**Qu'avez-vous aimé? Que n'avez-vous pas aimé? :p**


End file.
